poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Leaving the Castle
They have comes out to the Portal and they saw Phoenix Wright Phoenix Wright: Looks like they caught you. Who are you? Kazemon: Kazemon. Socerymon: Socerymon. Beetlemon: And I'm Beetlemon. Phoenix: Great to see you. I'm Phoenix Wright, I am an Ace Attorney. Beetlemon: So how did you end up? Phoenix Wright: To prevent me from breaking his evil curse. I was trying to keep every suspect to be not guilty, but now Miya has been lies in an eternal slumber... I am only one who can defeat him. Sorcerymon: Who told you? Phoenix Wright: Myotismon. Because I don't want Miya to have an eternal sleeps Kazemon: You really cared for here. Flora: Is what you said true? Phoenix Wright: Of course. It is. Flora: (Gasp) Phoenix. It's you. Listen, the road of your friend may be harder by many more dangers which you four will have to face. Kazemon: We'll will go with you. There's something we need to know, and Myotismon has the answers. Flora: Yes, of course, dear. Now, come along. We must hurry back to the city. They are escaping the Castle and they are fighting the Guard on their Way out, and they are gonna make it back for the City Myotismon: A jungle of thorns will be your Doom. Wound around the the city in a bower of doom! Then all Thorn has covered the City and then he appeared Beetlemon: Myotismon! What did Cherubimon tell you? Myotismon: Such a stubborn, Digimon, that you don't have Loweemon and hsif friends gift for obedience. Or can you see how easy it was for them. Kazemon: They would never do anything to help you! Myotismon: Quite the Contrary. They're fully embraced the darkenss within themselves. Socerymon: You tried to lie us! Myotismon: See for yourself- all the power of hell! He became a monster, they are fighting him and they defeated, then Myotismon use his fire breath to Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon and they got Surrounded Kazemon: Oh no! Phoenix: Great! Looks like I have to fight him. Flora: All together... They use their wand on Phoenix's Sword Flora: Now sword of truth, fly swift and sure... that evil die, and good endure. They aim it to the Chest and now he has been Defeated, the Thorns are gone. Phoenix Wright went back to the city. Myotismon is still alive and look weak Beetlemon: It's the power of true Kindness that defeated you. Myotismon: I will never be defeated by something as insignificant as caring. Socerymon: You don't know the last one about it. You're too clouded by darkness to see that there's something greater. They look at the City and Firework has started Kazemon: Do what every you want, but you'll never defeat a heart filled with light. Myotismon: Maybe... But remember this one- as long as there is light, there will be darkness like my friend, Maleficent told me. And in time, many more will be drawn to it. Them they will all belong to me and her even him! He disappeared Beetlemon: (Growl) Socerymon: Just Let it go. Beetlemon: (Sigh) Sorry. Kazemon: Loweemon, Lobomon, Agunimon.. You better stay strong for us.